Convertible garments, such as pants with zip-off legs and jackets with zip-off sleeves, are known in the art. Convertible garments are often used by travelers who may desire to have clothes suitable for a variety of activities and/or conditions, while keeping their amount of luggage to a minimum. Along similar lines, outdoor enthusiasts often use convertible pants and jackets to adjust to varying weather conditions and/or activity levels.
Existing convertible garments often have an unattractive appearance as compared to non-convertible garments, therefore deterring their widespread acceptance. For example, known convertible pants typically include a zipper extending across each leg, and a flap on each leg that hangs from the upper portion of the pants and extends down and over the zipper. This type of arrangement may detract from the overall appearance of the pants. In addition, the relatively long, flexible flap can snag in the zipper when removing or reattaching the legs to the pants, causing the zipper to jam, and/or cutting the fabric of the pants themselves.
There remains a need in the art for garments that remedy the aforementioned and/or other drawbacks of the prior art.